


To get the cousin

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Dragon Age one where Varric asks Male!Mage!Hawke for help in wooing Hawke’s male cousin?





	To get the cousin

Varric had went to his dearest friend who had been there for him whenever he needed it him the most, Hawke, for help with a matter that is rather personal to him, not like the ‘my older brother Bartrand had taken a thaig from the Deep Roads and now things have gotten really out of hand’ kind of personal matter, but more ‘I need your help trying to impress someone that we both know’ kind of personal matter.

This person being Hawkes cousin, [Y/N]. Obviously Varric was not expecting to get feelings for Hawkes cousin at all, let alone for another man- not that he didn’t like the feelings he had, it’s just that he really wasn’t expecting it at all, he always thought that he would be in love with Bianca for the rest of his life, this of course turned out to be untrue and he was happy about it, he is finally moving on.

Now all Varric needed to do was talk to [Y/N] and ask you out on. This being easier said than done, whenever you were around Varric turned into a stuttering mess and often made himself look like a fool in front of you, which in turn embarrassed him and amuse everyone else, you on the other hand had been nice enough on each occasion to ignore his stuttering, often being the one that would make things a lot less awkward, other than Hawke that is.

And then there’s the problem of the fact that Varric didn’t really know what to do about his feelings or how to go about trying to figure out how to get Hawkes cousin to like him.

This meant that Hawke is his best choice, he did after all know a lot more about his cousin than Varric did. And that meant Hawke could indeed help him to try and impress you.

“Hawke.” Varric said simply as he came to a stop beside Hawke.  
“Varric.” Hawke replied with a small nod of his head at his friend.

“What can I do for you?” Hawke asked as he breathed a sigh out, tilting his head to the side slightly, looking over to Varric out the corner of his eyes, Varric stayed quiet for a moment or two, almost as if he is second guessing his decision to ask for help. “I need your help with something” he said after a little while of silence, Hawke was almost sure his friend wasn’t going to speak after the long pause that he had taken.

“Does this have anything to do with my cousin?” Hawke asked as he turned to his friend, letting out a small laugh. “Well…” Varric laughed nervously, looking up at Hawke, nervousness dancing around in his eyes “yes…actually.” He replied awkwardly, however now he is nervous that Hawke is not pleased with this revaluation, Hawke chuckled softly an shook his head as he reached a hand out, clapping Varric on the back carefully “what about my cousin do you need help with?” Varric blinked at Hawke quietly for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not but felt relieved that Hawke wasn’t going to freak out about it on him.

“What does [Y/N] like? Or how the hell do I flirt with him?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Well…how do you usually flirt with someone?” Hawke asked in response to is question, making Varric let a defeated sigh “I don’t know, usually tell HER that her hair is nice or compliment her clothes….maybe something about her eyes.” Hawke stared at his friend quietly for ten minutes and finally nodded his head, humming to himself thoughtfully. “You can still do all of that, don’t worry about it, if my cousin doesn’t like what you say he’ll tell you right away” Hawke said.

Varric gave a simple nod of his head, staying quiet as his eyes darted to the beautiful scenery in front of them; a large lake that is surrounded by large colourful trees that reflect upon the water, some of the fallen flowers, leaves and petals drifting along the lake gently. It helped to make Varric feel relaxed, making Varric realise why Hawke liked being there so much.

“Please tell me you’ll be there for me when I actually go to talk to him” Varric spoke up finally, after a couple of minutes “of course I will be. And I’ll try and stop you from failing.” Hawke joked, Varric however wasn’t very amused by it, he felt as if he was going to fail and ruin any- if any chance with [Y/N].

You sat at a wooden table in the corner of the tavern in Skyhold, as Varric had asked you to go there so that he could talk to you about something, so since your cousin was going there you had decide to hitch a ride with him however finding it a little strange that he wasn’t talking to you about whatever the reason was as to why he is going there, only actually saying that he was going there to help Varric out with something- and that technically wasn’t a lie, but you didn’t push him to tell you about it, you were sure you would find out about it sooner or later, more than likely sooner than later.

You leaned forward in the chair you’re sat on and grabbed a hold of the empty metal beer mug and peered into the mug briefly, sighing as you pushed yourself up from the creaky wooden chair, straightening your clothes out quickly before heading to the bar, you had been waiting at the tavern for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes after the agreed meeting time and you were starting to think that Varric wouldn’t turn up.

That was until you had seen Hawke walk through the door of the tavern with Varric behind him. You couldn’t help but notice that Varric seemed slightly awkward and nervous, you made a mental note to ask him about it later on, whenever he had talked to you about whatever it is he needed to talk to you about, the letter he had sent you was pretty vague and didn’t let much on about the nature of said talk that he wanted to have- this of course in turn made you feel a little nervous and uneasy about it, but you pushed it aside and placed the empty metal beer mug on the bar and turned away.

You sucked in a deep breath before you headed over to Varric and Hawke.

“Hey” you said to them simply as you grabbed a hold of Hawkes arm and pulled him towards your table quickly.

“Hey, [Y/N]” they said in unison, Varric following the two of you. You sat in the chair you had been sitting on for a while. Hawke taking one on your right and Varric taking the chair on your left, you let go of your cousins arm and smiled at them both “okay, Varric. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” You asked him happily, Hawke gave Varric a 'yes, what did you want to talk to them about?’ look, this making Varric shift and a little bit uncomfortable, this making Hawke very amused.

“Uhm…well….you’re hair is…..nice and shiny….” Varric stuttered out, his cheeks bright red, you looked between Hawke and Varric confused, “uh….thanks?” You said slowly, unsure on what is happening and how to take what Varric had said to you.

Varric cleared his throat as Hawked brought his hand up to his face and tried his best to stifle a laugh at his friend misfortune before he got up from his chair, his shoulders shaking as he headed towards the back door of the tavern. “I…I mean, uh” Varric said slowly, reaching a hand up to his neck and rubbed it gently. “is everything okay, Varric?” You asked him, concerned for the dwarf that you had a slight- major- crush on.

“Yes” he replied quickly before clearing his throat again “I’m fine. I just…I need to ask you something.” He told you, a hint of nervousness in his voice. You gave a small nod of your head “okay” you said in a soft voice, hoping to at least help calm him down a bit.

“I have to say that this is all new to me” Varric spoke  
“It’s okay, maybe I can help with something?” You asked him, tilting your head to the side as you watched him carefully.

Varric let out a small sigh, his eyes moving from you to his hands and then to you again, he let out another small breath of air “okay, here it goes” Varric muttered to himself. There was a pause before he spoke up “I’ve asked Hawke what the best way to….woo you is because I really like you and I really want to go out with you.” He said to you in a direct manner, you blinked as you looked at him. Your mouth open as you looked at him quietly. That was very simple and direct.

“So?” Varric asked you, his hands clasped together on the table in front of him, tightly. You raised a hand, indicating that you need a minute. The minute seemed to have stretched out, making Varric shift awkwardly as he watched you quietly.

“As long as you’re not late for the date like you were late to this talk you wanted…..I would love to go out with you” you said after a little while, Varric blinked before he grinned at you. “I promise, I won’t be late” he said quickly as he got up from the chair- he had a date plan.

To make up being late and for him being nervous, he was going to make it the best date ever.


End file.
